shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kai De Avalon/Personality and Relationships
'Personality' Kai’s personality is rather difficult to define, but the best way doing so would be to say that he is a walking, talking contradiction in terms. Just when people think they have him figured out he shows them a new side to his personality that completely blows their theory out of the water. Due to fact he spent an extended period of his life as a slave in Mariejois his social skills, when starting out as a pirate, were rather undeveloped. It took him some time to become what most normal people would consider a sociable person. However once he did Kai became quite socially adept, as well as rather enjoying sarcasm and quick wit. His proclivities towards new social experiences are assisted by Kai’s innate ability to look at a person and see their true nature. As such even when his social skills were weak he was able to become extremely close to his crew. Having lived in servitude as gladiator in arena of death, Kai learned from a young age that showing weakness in front of certain kinds of people could easily lead to your death. With this experience constantly in mind Kai will rarely show the true kindness in his nature until he feels that he can trust the people around him. His trust is usually difficult to earn with exceptions only being made when his instincts override his caution. Once a person had gained Kai’s trust and friendship he is incredibly loyal to them, willing to go to almost any lengths for those he considers friends. Specific of instances of this behaviour have earned him incredible loyalty from his crew e.g. When Luther and Eldora were attempting to escape the marine base in their first raid as a crew, Kai faced down and went toe to toe with a marine Vice-Admiral to buy his nakama the time to escape. Kai has very strong views on the strong using their abilities to take advantage of those weaker than themselves, finding their behaviour abhorrent. His opinions on the matter were formed during his time in enslavement, when he was repeatedly forced into executing rebellious slaves in order to save them from a worse fate at the hands of the torturers of The Charnal House. It is due to these experiences that he hates any pirates, marines or mercenaries who target non criminal, non combative civilians. This has led The Seraph Pirates crew into many unnecessary battles, but the crew follow their Captain willingly as they agree with his beliefs. Conversely and almost hypocritically Kai’s views on dealing with combative persons, no matter their fighting strength, is that there are no rules. Any trick, technique or underhanded distraction (save those which effect non combatants) are fair game as soon a confrontation of any kind takes place. Kai has been known to kill marines before they even realise who he is, as in his mind they are supporting the World Government and Tenryuubito and are therefore willing combatants in a war against piracy and his kind. Kai harbours a strong belief that there is somewhere in the world where he truly belongs and he longs for the day he finds out where that is. It is this unshakable faith in his belief that gives him such a charismatic draw even with his previously limited social interaction, it is as if his confidence that he will reach his goal no matter what is placed before him is contagious and makes those around him feel the same. Almost all of his crew in a short space of time decided they wanted to see the places in the world where Kai could lead them. 'Relationships' 'Romance' 'Starfire' 'First Meeting' Kai and Starfire met each other on an island on the Grand Line just after the time skip. The two first met at a small cafe, at which they were the only two customers. Kai was immediately interested in Starfire, whilst initially Starfire was her usual aloof self. However in their own awkard way the two began getting along. Unfortunately for the pair the cafe they had eaten at used a local poisonous plant as an ingredient (as the cafe owner was naturally immune to its poison). This caused the pair to fall voilently ill, with their powers going haywire. To make matters worse with a storm coming in they were forced to take shelter in a cave whilst the Soul Sword was heading to the island. As the par suffered through their symptoms the two became close. So much so that once they overcame their poisoning, they became a couple. 'Relationship' Kai finds Starfire captivating, to him she like a mystery he can never quite solve. Just when he thinks he has her figured out she surprises him, which just makes him want to know more. When he is around her he feels as though something is drawing him to her, like an invisible force. When he sits close to her, he gets a feeling that tell him to move closer and closer until before he knows it he's kissing her. 'Crew' In order of meeting: 'Eldora' 'First Meeting' 'Relationship' Eldora and Kai are very close due to the nature of their meeting and trust each other more than anyone else in the world. They act as each others confidants and will always listen to the other's problems. They began as partners in escape and rapidly became friends through their similar backgrounds as former slaves. There has always been mild romantic undertones to the relationship between the two, but they have yet to be acted upon. 'Luther Foxe' 'First Meeting' 'Relationship' Kai and Luther are best friends with almost opposing personalities. Kai looks up to Luther because of his natural confidence and charm; hoping to one day be able to emulate his social skills. Luther in turn looks up to Kai for his ability to stay calm and in control in almost any situation. 'Edward Nelson' 'First Meeting' 'Relationship' 'Darius Bertrand' 'First Meeting' 'Relationship' 'Zarah Karim' 'First Meeting' 'Relationship' 'Kitsune' 'First Meeting' 'Relationship' 'Rosita Ilses' 'First Meeting' 'Relationship' Kai has a great deal of respect for Rosita and the skills she has a doctor. So much so that not long after her joining the crew he asks her to start teaching him about medicine and caring for the sick. To her it is an extra incentive to stay aboard, for the chance to train a new doctor for the world, and for Kai it is a chance to move away from his violence and death filled past. 'Lucy Knowles' 'First Meeting' 'Relationship' 'Yoshiro Imamura' 'First Meeting' 'Relationship' Yoshiro is a more quiet member of the crew, who rarely speaks but whose advice is always sound when it is given. Kai respects him for this, whilst Yoshiro respects Kai ability to intuitively understand situations and ideas instantly. 'Imogen Ilses' 'First Meeting' 'Relationship' When Imogen first met Kai she was understandably terrified of him (I mean come on she's nine and she just watched him kill people with his bare hands). However she slowly became less nervous of him and he eventually becomes her Uncle Kai. 'Marcus Axel' 'First Meeting' 'Relationship' 'Farai Kalu' 'First Meeting' 'Relationship' 'Reiner Wagner' 'First Meeting' 'Relationship' 'Giselle Joubert' 'First Meeting' 'Relationship' 'Family' His family were once the head family of a martial arts clan on Karate Island in South Blue, where they trained him to master levels in their family style. However the entire clan were all killed by the soldier staff of the Tenryuubito, when they tried to protect him, the pride of clan, from being enslaved. 'Allies/ Friends' 'Sofia (Deceased)' Sofia was the most influential figure in Kai's young life. As the only person who showed him kindness during his enslavement, Kai has an extremely strong attachment to her and her memory. Sofia and Kai learned early on in their friendship that they were being constantly observed during their time together. Despite being slaves it was something neither of them were comfortable with, so Sofia taught Kai the language of her homeland. It allowed the two to speak freely without other's being able to understand them. After speaking it for some time Kai began naming his attacks in the language (after being told using named attacks made him more popular with the audience, popularity which kept him from being tied up and thrown to the animals). 'Moonstar & Lain' 'First Meeting' 'Relationship' Kai met Moonstar and Lain in Alabasta and became good friends (see A dancer in the land of Sand? The Seraph Pirates meets the girl with a talking cat!!). 'Enemies' 'Other' Category:Character Subpages Category:Kai-De-Avalon